


Unplanned

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha!Catra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Omega!Adora, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Adora que se había quedado en la puerta de madera escuchando los murmullos de sus amigos sobre ella y lo que pasó. Estaba asustada por todo lo que iba a ocurrir.





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> Fic super corto pero quería escribir algo que dejara en claro que seguía con vida.

Bow y Glimmer estaban esperando a fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Adora. Estaban preocupados que su amiga se marcho hace varios días en temporada de celo y no ha regresado aún. Bow iba a decir algo cuando apareció de repente la rubia que se tapaba el cuello y sin decir nada a ellos se metió a su habitación cerrando con seguro.

―Glimmer ―Susurro en el oído de su amiga de la infancia― ¿Lo viste? ―Pregunto por el cuello de la rubia.

La omega mas pequeña solo pudo asentir con preocupación ―Ay no…

Ambos solo pudieron ver que Adora tenía un moretón en su cuello, pero no era cualquier moretón sino una marca de apareamiento y no solo eso sino que el olor de la Omega Alta también había sufrido un cambió ligero de olor y estaba impregnada por otro olor más agrio.

En este punto la niña no dejaba de caminar en círculos en frente de la puerta de su amiga ―Esto no puede ser posible ¿se apareo? ¿Cuándo? Y peor aún ¿¡con quien!? ―Ya no susurraba sino gritaba con angustia, pero fue rápidamente callada por su amigo de la infancia.

―Eso no importa ahora, deberíamos dejarla sola por un momento ya hablaremos mañana con ella ―Intento razonar Bow con la omega angustiada. También sentía curiosidad por la misteriosa mordedura de apareamiento, pero sabía que la Omega rubia no estaría lista para hablar de eso y mas cuando los ignoro para ocultarse en su habitación.

* * *

Adora que se había quedado en la puerta de madera escuchando los murmullos de sus amigos sobre ella y lo que pasó. Estaba asustada por todo lo que iba a ocurrir.

No pudo creer que en su temporada de celo dejo que Catra la mordiera y se apareara con ella cuando son prácticamente enemigas en la guerra que estaba ocurriendo. No pensó con claridad sobre la situación y sus alcances.

Puso sus manos en su vientre ligeramente hinchado. La hinchazón era imperceptible a la vista de cualquiera, pero Adora conoce su cuerpo perfectamente y sabe que algo dentro de ella cambió. Amó a Catra con todo su corazón y Catra la ama igualmente, pero tener cachorros en estos momentos de crisis fue algo mas allá de su capacidad.

En meses cuando su vientre estuviera mas grande la gente comenzaría a preguntar sin cesar y ya no podría negar la realidad: She-Ra la poderosa princesa del poder se apareo con un enemigo y no solo eso sino que también nacería algo de ese apareamiento.

Estaba jodida.

* * *

Al día siguiente Adora logro ignorar las preguntas de sus amigos y desaparecer de las conversaciones de la reina Angella. En la noche salió del castillo sin que nadie se enterara y corrió al Whispered Woods.

― ¡Catra! ―Clamo la omega por su pareja. Olfateo el aire en busca del Alfa y rápidamente supo que estaba cerca de ella― ¡Te necesito! ―Gimió por ella.

― ¿Adora? ―Pregunto Catra bajando de los arboles quedándose en cuclillas ― ¿Qué pasa? ―Pregunto con curiosidad, pero al ver a los ojos llorosos de la rubia el temor la invadió de inmediato y corrió hacia ella.

Adora esnifo y limpio sus lagrimas sabiendo que preocupaba a la otra mujer. ―Tenemos que hablar…

―Uhm…

―Estoy embarazada.

Silenció absoluto.

Catra abrió los ojos en shock, quedándose pasmada en su lugar por la revelación de su amante.

Bajo disimuladamente la cabeza viendo el vientre de la rubia donde ya poseía una vida que ellas concibieron sin querer. ¿Un niño? No podían haber concebido un niño cuando se supone que la rubia al ser una Omega debió haberle puesto un implante en su tiempo de la Horda.

―Pero Adora… ―Dijo con incredulidad― Eres una Omega ―sacudió su cabeza para tener las ideas mas claras que sabe que así no iba a pensar en nada― En la Horda tenías un implante que evitara eso… ―murmuro― Al menos que…

Adora continúo hablando al ver que su amiga no era capaz de continuar, sabía por dónde iba la posible idea.

―Al menos que She-Ra lo haya dejado inservible?

Catra asintió y se agarro los oídos sin dejar de ver el vientre de la rubia haciendo que esta se incomodara.

―L-Lo q-quieres tener? ―Pregunto el Alfa.

Ahora fue el turno de que la rubia se sorprendiera ante la pregunta de Catra.

Puso sus manos en su vientre pensando en ello.

Un niño en estos momentos no era una opción y mas cuando estaba la guerra donde uno de los dos bandos iba a salir perdiendo ¿Qué harían? Ella era She-Ra la princesa del poder y Catra era la segunda a mando de la Horda así que su unión jamás debió haber pasado y mucho menos consumado con un apareamiento. La situación era complicada y no podría decirle a Catra que deje la Horda cuando sabe que no lo hará ¿Dónde la tendría? Es obvio que en el castillo de Brightmoon no la aceptarían y mas cuando hizo un ataque donde casi la piedra rúnica moría.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios cuando pensó en su futuro hijo ¿tendría las características felinas de Catra? ¿Sería como ella? Una imagen mental de Catra y Adora corriendo detrás de su cachorro apareció en su mente, se imagino por unos momentos contándole un cuento antes de dormir o algo parecido.

Era complicado.

―Claro que lo quiero tener ―Dijo la rubia― en la noche antes de llegar al castillo me enteré de que lo estaba y al principio odié la idea ¿Cómo era posible? Es muy complicada la situación lo se, pero pensé en la idea y me agradaba ―miro a Catra otra vez― lo quiero tener.

Catra tragó saliva

Se acercó a la rubia y puso su mano en el vientre de la omega ruborizándose al acto. Sus orejas se aplanaron contra su cabeza cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento en su toque despertando un sentimiento desconocido en su interior.

―Te apoyare.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso fue todo.


End file.
